Twas Fate's Dart
by Johnnygirl777
Summary: when a new girl named Alexia moves to johnny's town she seems to like him, he finds out that he likes her too, but when her roommate Seth starts getting in the middle of things... goes from Alexia's to Johnny's POV.
1. Chapter 1: Alexia

_PLEASE READ THIS AGAIN IF YOU HAVE ALREADY READ IT CAUSE I MADE SOME CHANGES!!!!! XD XO_

_Alexia's point of view._

_I don't know why I'm out here! _I thought to myself, I was in the bad part of town where all the thugs and rapists were…

_I better hurry i told the guys i'd be back in an hour... Why did i come here.... Oh! now I remember!_

I walked into the drugstore and picked up a basket, _well at least the prices are cheaper here._

"Hey, do you know were the school supplies are?" I asked one of the employees.

"'Isle five in the back"

"Thank you." I walked to the said isle and went all the way back. I didn't need school supplies, (I don't go to school any more.) what I really needed was a journal.

My therapist says I need to write down my thoughts for her to better understand what's wrong with me.

_There is NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!!! _I screamed at myself, but I knew I was only trying to convince myself of something that was not true. There was something wrong with me…

It seemed like forever since I killed my brother… I was only six, he was about eight. I was going a craft with glitter, paper, glue, but mostly scissors… He made me mad… he kept stealing my papers and ripping them… spilling my glitter on 'accident'… he even put glue on my hair…

When I had had enough I hit him with the scissors… but what I didn't realize was that I had driven the scissors strait through his heart… he died in the hospital later that night…

My mother was so heart broken that one day she hung herself in the living room right before I got home from school… Then my father became a drunky and beat me often…

When the child services took me away I was mostly relived, I hated that house. The walls seemed to taunt me; they kept saying it was my fault… that I killed my family… the blood stains on the carpet were a constant reminder of my worst mistake.

At first my brothers death was an accident, I knew it was. It was my mother's suicide that made me… well in some respects go insane…

I started cutting myself, i drew horrifying pictures, i almost burned my room to nothing (with me in it I might add), plus I even started talking to inanimate objects... (mostly my skelanimal dog Dax...

My shoes made a horrible noise all of a sudden and I realized I had stepped on a dog toy... the squeak made a little yorkie jump out of it's master's arms and run towards me. I gave the dog the sqeaky bone and started towards the school supplies.

I picked up a plain black leather journal and some mechanical pencils and waked towards the counter. There was a guy standing there, he was buying some bactine. He could have bee a year or so older than me.

He had dark hair and dark eyes, his shirt said 'smile you fucker' which I thought wasn't something you wear in public but I thought nothing of it. His boots were what stuck out the most to me they made him look like he had talons on his feet (I thought they were epic) he also had a coat tail on his shirt, like the ones you see royal guys wearing in old paintings from Europe. (I thought he was cute)

Then some guys walked up to him, guys in saggy pants and backwards hats. Wannabe gangsters. They started calling him names like 'freak show', 'emo kid', 'devil child' 'fagget', 'pussy', shit like that.

I sighed and shook my head "Why do people have to be such assholes?" I asked half to myself.

"That's what I keep asking myself." I was startled by him, he actually talked; by the way he was reacting to the assholes, I thought he was a mute or something.

"Questions never answered" I replied. He smiled at me, and I smiled back, (and slightly blushing.)

Then one of the assholes talked to me, he said, "Hey pretty lady, you wanna come hang with us tonight?" He was walking towards me as he taked and put his arm around my shoulder. Then he continued to patronize me, "Don't worry we won't hurt you, (pause) much." His friends started laughing then, I had had enough.

"You'd have better luck picking up guys wih that line, Jack-off." The his friends looked at him with smirks on their faces and said "OOOOHHHHH!!! She got you man!!!"

The asshole walked away after that and the guy in black looked at me, "I would have handled that situation completly different." he said.

I smirked, "What punching him in the face? I can't risk a fight right now."

He smiled "Not exactly but close."

I paid for my writting suplies and walked out the door, paying no mind to the assholes in the store. The guy in black followed me and asked if he could walk with me. I said okay, even though it might not have been the best idea, and we walked in silence for a minute. Then I decided to start a conversation.

"My name's Alexia." I said

"Johnny" he replied, "but you can just call me nny."

I giggled "nny?"

"Yeah I don't really like for people to call me John and I think Nny suits me better."

We walked in silence for another minute and then nny spoke again.

"Do you mind if I walk you to your house?"

I paused, I just met this guy. should I trust him?

"I guess so, I'm sure the guys would like to meet you." I smiled.

"Guys?" he asked?

"Yeah live with my pals from child services, no one wanted us so they let us live on our own. We decided to live together and we're like a family now."

"Child services?" he asked

"My dad used to beat me when I was a kid... they took me away from him when I was eight." I looked at him half exspecting him to retract his offer.

He paused for a moment before he spoke "I'd like to meet them." he smiled

I smiled back again, and we walked down the street towards my house.

* * *

HEY just to let you guys know i go back and edit my stories alot so go back and read them if you like. if something doesn't make sense tell me and ill try to fix it or ill explain it later.

Review my story!!!!! plz im so lonley..... hehe im such a wimp anyway REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gots a little over enhusiastic!


	2. Chapter 2: Matt and Seth

GUESS WHAT!!!! I Changed Jakes name to Matt cause I realised that Seth and Jake were both from twilight and I like seth better so...

* * *

Johnny's point of view.

I am confused… this girl… is the total opposite of my theory of people. Pretty people are jackasses that only care for themselves. People like me are the outcasts that no one likes.

But this girl is beautiful but she is… well like me. We view the world in the same way...

I… I am confused, but I want to learn about her. Her past and her present…

She was wearing a purple and black striped v-neck shirt and black skinny jeans. Her hair was dark brown and medium length with the ends curled out and her bangs swiped across her forehead to the right. Her eyes were blue, a beautiful deep blue with a gold tint on the ring of her irises.

We walked to her house, and we talked almost the whole way. We talked about bands and songs, TV shows, current events, then she brought up comics.

She loves anime, and she found my comic, happy noodle boy, when she moved here and she loved it. That made me happy…

On the way to he Alexia's house (I love that name…) we past Squee's house and he was in the front yard playing with Shmee.

"Hey Squee." I said as we past. I think he was in shock or something because he just stared. Well, I won't have to break into his house for bactine for a while…

When we pasted the house she asked me "Squee?"

I replied, "His real name is Todd, but when we first met I scared him and he squeaked and I thought that was his name."

She smiled, she didn't laugh at me she just smiled. I was half expecting her to laugh, but that probably would have made me shove a knife through her gut.

We reached Alexia's house and two faces met us at the door. One was blond and the other was a burnet.

"Johnny this is Matt." She pointed to the blonde. He merely nodded in response.

"And this is Seth." She pointed to the burnet. he didn't even look at me.

Matt was wearing a linkin park shirt with tears in it and black boot cut jeans. Seth was wearing a blue and black polo shirt with white skinny jeans.

"Alexia, we've been here two days and you're already bringing strangers home?" asked Seth

Alexia looked at him with a smirk, "You're the one who said I should find some friends in this town."

"I said make friends not bring home strangers."

"Don't treat me like a six year old."

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

Seth looked down in defeat. I think I might kill him… no I have to learn more about Alexia first.

"Well we're about to eat if you _friend_ would care to join us?" Matt asked.

Alexia smiled at me so I said I'd love to.

The four of us sat down to a simple chicken dinner with pre-store cooked chicken and mashed potatoes. I found that Jake and Seth also like my comic…

Matt, Seth, alexia, and I all have similar opinions on the human race. Mostly we agree on my theory on pretty people and the outcasts.

When dinner was over I said I had to leave and Alexia walked me out. She's very kind and she apparently likes my company…

I will have to tell nailbunny and the dough-boys when I get home…


	3. Chapter 3: Johnny

HEY GUYS!!!!! i just changed my profile so that i can get anomynous reviews i didn't know i couldn't do that before... so anyway plz review i need ideas for a new chapter from Alexia's POV so help me out plz?!!

* * *

Johnny's point of view (didn't want to do Alexia's yet) XP

I walked back home around seven o' clock that night. As I was walking I remembered something.

_Damn, I forgot to feed the wall today…_just great. I saw a man walking behind a girl on the sidewalk; he must not have seen me because he grabbed the girl and pulled her into an alley.

"No! Let me go! You ba…" that's all she got out before he put his hand over her mouth.

I smiled, _at least now I don't have to kill an innocent, I hate when I have to do that…_

I walked into the alley and saw him starting to inject something in her arm using a syringe (medical needle.) I jumped on him and smacked him over the head with the back of my knife (which I had conveniently stored in my boot.)

The rapist fell to the ground. The girl looked up at me "Who are you?" she asked, I ignored her and started to pick the man up and carry him off. Before she could ask again she past out do to the injection the man had given her.

When I finally got the man in the basement of my house he didn't wake for a while. The wall did _absolutely _need blood at the moment so I decided to wait for him to wake, more satisfying that way…

I walked into the kitchen for a snack and I could hear nailbunny in my head.

_Nny is there something you want to tell us? You seem happier than usual. _

Then Mr. Eff chimed into the conversation, _**Yes Johnny is there something on your mind?**_

And D-boy (psycho-doughboy shortened) **Why do you two care so much he might just be happy you know, he is crazy after all. **

"Well D-boy I actually have a reason to be happy." I said as I walked into the room they had resigned to. "I met someone today."

_Oh! That's great Nny! Try to have a… well, semi normal life!_

_**Yes, yes that's nice and all, did you feed the wall today you've been real loose minded lately.**_

"I have a rapist downstairs; I'm going to wait until he wakes up to kill him." I replied.

**How do you plan to kill him? I love hearing your twisted ways of torture. **

"I think I'm going to use my new machete."

_**You mean the one you bought because it looked like the one Jason had in the movie?**_

"Yes that one."

_Well I want to hear about this person you met, it is a girl right?_

"Yes it's a girl."

_What's her name? _

"Alexia. She has dark brown hair and deep blue eyes."

_She sounds beautiful. _

"She lives with two guys that she met in child services. Matt and Seth... I don't like Seth."

_Why? Does he not like you, does he like Alexia or something?_

"I think both."

**I think I hear a voice in the basement… a man's voice. **D-boy sounded excited.

I smiled and walked towards the door. As I neared the doorway nailbunny remarked,

_Try not to have too much fun Johnny..._

I smirked and headed down the stairs to the basement.

"Who is that?" The man asked in a shaky voice. I walked around him in the dark shadows to reach my bag o' tools without him seeing me. "Who's there? …"

"You're starting to irritate me." I replied. He jumped in the strait jacket I put on him, I could see him shaking.

"Please let me go…" He sounded like he was going to cry.

I grabbed my new machete and walked into the light. "I have a question for you. What were you doing to that girl in the alley, and why were you doing it."

Silence…

"I don't have a lot of time to deal with you… just answer the question."

"I… I…"

"Was going to rape her?" I added, not wanting to waste any time.

Silence…

"I thought so" I shoved the machete threw his leg and he screamed bloody murder. Hehe bloody murder…

"Please don't…" he said, I pulled the knife out slowly to agonize the man. His crimson blood dripped to the floor and I could hear it falling to the lower room…

"So do you have a reason?" I asked him.

Silence…

"Are you trying to aggravate me?"

"Please let me go…"

"I'm afraid I can't do that" I sliced the machete across the man's chest and he slumped over. He wasn't dead but he would be soon. I left him and went to go paint the wall…


	4. Chapter 4: Jealousy

Hey guys!!! I had an idea!! Some may be based on some ideas I got but I changed them slightly. BTW thank you Devon the blondewingedfox for the ideas I am very great full (btw you should work on your spelling just a tip…) I may use your ideas later but right now I has a different idea! REVIEW!!

(Alexia's point of view)

I woke up Saturday morning with a start. _Crap! What time is it!_I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand, 10:35. I slammed my face into my pillow; Johnny was coming over at noon. He had been coming over a lot lately and Seth had been... well not too happy about it. With a sigh I got out of bed to start making breakfast.

After I put lid on the eggs to let them steam I went to wake up the boys. I walked to Matt's room first. I knocked on the door and I heard a grunt from inside.

"Wake up Matt, I made eggs!" I heard another grunt and some movement in response.

Seth's room was next; I knocked on the door and heard no sound in response.

"Seth wake up! I made breakfast!" still no sound. I opened the door and looked inside, of course there were clothes every where and there was not an inch of exposed floor.

I called again, "Seth are you up?" no sound. "Seth!" still no sound. I ran over to his bed and threw the covers on the floor and screamed.

Seth's mouth was ducked taped shut, his arms and legs were tied to the bed, he was blind folded, and there was a knife in his arm.

I ripped the ducked tape off, tore off the blindfold, and untied him. "Seth…" I said.

Then his eyes opened, "Alexia…" he hissed with pain.

"JAKE!!!" I screamed. He came running in the room and almost vomited when he saw Seth's arm.

"Man, we need to get you to a hospital!" he ran off to start the car (he has his permit don't worry.)

I put Seth's arm around my shoulder and started walking. He limped along side me as we walked to the car.

* * *

(Johnny's point of view)

"WHY DID YOU LET ME DO THAT!!!!!" I screamed at Nailbunny. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO KEEP ME FROM DOING STUPID SHIT LIKE THAT, WHAT THE HELL!!!"

_Please calm down Nny. I tried, you know I did. You were upset, what else was I supposed to do?_

I kicked the wall and sank down to the floor. "I don't even know if he knew it was me! What if he told Alexia?! What if the cops are after me right now?!"

**You've never had problems with the police before. Why is this any different? **

"Because d-boy, I attacked Seth out of jealousy not because I needed his blood! It was for my own selfishness! I didn't have to but I wanted to!"

_Please nny, if you wanted to so bad why do you feel so bad about it? You didn't kill him so what's the problem?_

I sat down on my mattress and sighed "I don't know…"

The phone rang and I ran over to pick it up, but I hesitated before lifting the receiver to my ear. "Hello?" I asked.

"Nny! You would not believe what happened!" she sounded very upset.

"What happened?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"Someone attacked Seth last night! He was tied up and he had a knife in his arm and…" She sounded like she was going to cry, I felt a knot forming in my stomach, partly from regret and partly because of the afct she was so upset about Seth...

"Do you know who did it?"

"No, Seth said he was asleep when the attacker put the blind fold on him, plus he never talked so he has no idea."

Relief swept through my head and body and I calmed down, but I needed to act concerned. "Is he alright?"

"Yeah he'll be fine, he lost a lost of blood though… I think you should come over some other time... maybe after Seth gets better."

"Of course, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay, thanks nny." Then she hung up.

I put the phone back down and sat back down on the mattress.

_Well? _Nailbunny asked.

"They don't know who did it and I don't think they suspect me, but I still feel bad…"

_Its okay nny you'll feel better once Seth is back on his feet._

"I hope so…"


	5. Chapter 5: hospital, then kidnapping!

Alexia's point of view

I haven't been writing in my journal like my therapist told me to so I'm doing it now…

Dear diary, I crossed it out

Dear journal, I crossed that out

Aw screw it,

Seeing Seth like that brought back memories… bad memories… my brother lying on the ground, my mother hanging from the ceiling, my father beating me over and over…

I don't want that to happen again… I don't want to lose anyone close to me…

Dax started talking to me again… my cute little stuffed skelanimal dog. He helped me calm down and think. He promised things would get better but I don't know… I don't know who could have done that to Seth… and no it was not me! I could never do that to him I love… this is pointless I'm going to stop writing now.

* * *

I walked into Seth's hospital room. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "How are you feeling?" I asked sheepishly.

"Fine I guess, I got feeling in my arm again but that might not be a good thing 'cause it hurts like hell." He looked at his freshly dressed arm and winced.

"Well they said you can come home today, but I think you should sleep in Matt's room for a while just incase."

He frowned at me, like me expecting something else, or maybe I'm just paranoid.

"Yeah okay, but what about you? You'll be all by yourself. He might…" he looked away. "I'm just glad it wasn't you…" he looked at the floor.

"Seth…" that's when it happened; he leaned over to the chair I was sitting in, and kissed me. He pulled away and blushed deeply.

"Sorry I… I just…" he couldn't finish.

I leaned over and kissed him back. "Its okay... I never knew Seth liked me... I guess I never raelly considered it... He was cute, plus I'd known him scine we were little... I kissed him again and he kissed back. Then we sat there holding each other for a while, it was really nice...

A nurse walked in while Seth and i were still hugging and she asked me to leave, I looked at Seth and nodded, i didn't want to leave but i had no choice. "I was going for a run anyway." I said as I walked out of the room. I started towards the front entrance. I didn't see Matt, so I left with no one noticing.

Ocne i hit the pavment i stated running, running as fast as i could only stopping a few times to rest. It was dark when I finally stopped. I didn't know where I was and I could barely see because so many of the streetlights were out. I started walking down the sidewalk and took out my cell phone.

Dead… fantastic… Then I heard footsteps behind me. My heart race quickened and I walked a little faster. The footsteps grew louder. I walked faster and the foot steps did also, soon I was in a full sprint running down the sidewalk as fast as I could. The footsteps were getting closer, _oh god please no…_

Then there was a hand on the back of my jacket. I screamed as the man pulled me back and covered my mouth with his hand. I squirmed and kicked but it was no use. The man started hauling me into a building.

"Ssssshhhhh! Be quite! You want to wake up the whole neighborhood!"

_If I would be so lucky! _I screamed in my head. Then all of a sudden the man grunted and I was thrown into the building. He walked in and ducked taped my mouth shut, then started tying me up. Pictures of Seth popped into my head, _was he the one who did that?_ Rage filled my body and I started kicking and fighting. When I finally got the ducked tape lose I screamed at the top of my lungs and the man hit the back of my head with something hard. I winced and fell to the floor.

Then the door of the building slammed open and a piece of old ceiling fell to the floor. I turned to see who it was. It was Johnny.

I winced and my head started throbbing, then I felt light. I knew I was losing consciousness; the only thing I saw before I pasted out was Johnny pulling a blade from his boot and jumping towards the man…

* * *

Hey peoples yeah I used one of your ideas Devon guy or girl… Idk what you are so anyway thanks for all the support I can't believe I did two chapters in one day…I might make another… I'll get started right now.


	6. Chapter 6: dream or vision?

(Johnny's point of view)

I looked down at the large mans body. I didn't think it would be that easy… He wasn't very protective of his throat I easily slit it open.

Alexia was unconscious on the floor; she looked so peaceful when she slept. I've watched her sleep before, (just before the whole Seth, thing which I'm still regretting.)

I decided to leave the man there and went over to pick up Alexia. She was lighter than I thought, and I carried her out of the door.

I couldn't take her to my house for obvious reasons, but I didn't wan to take her home… just yet… I sat down on a bench next to the side walk and cradled her in my arms. She was so beautiful… I didn't want to let her go I wanted to hold her forever…

She started to stir but then she snuggled closer to me. My heart felt like it was going to burst… I wanted her… to be with her… I loved her…

I was surprised by my thoughts, but I did, I did love her and I didn't want to let her go…

(Alexia's Point of view)

I left light… like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I felt like I was floating… I must be dreaming I said to myself, but if I was I didn't want to wake up…

I felt a cold hand on my cheek and fluttered back into consciousness. I saw Johnny looking down at me, he was smiling. I smiled back and realized I was _really _tired. I rested my head on his shoulder and fell back asleep, but this time I dreamed about him.

(DREAM TIME!!!)

We were sitting together for a long time holding hands. I nuzzled his neck and his face turned red. I giggled and kissed his cheek. He smiled and kissed my forehead. I leaned on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

The next thing I knew he saw shaking me saying "Wake up." I opened my eyes and there was Seth standing there in front of us he was panting, and his face looked horrified.

"So Johnny's the one you want huh? Sorry but, I can't accept that." He jumped over and grabbed my arm and pulled me away from nny.

I cried "No, Seth please! Let's talk about this!"

"No more talking. I love you Alexia and can't let him have you!"

Johnny jumped up and walked towards Seth, "If you don't let her go… I will have no choice but to kill you…" I gasped, _no, this isn't what I want… no…no…_

I fell to my knees and started to cry, "PLEASE NO!! I DON'T WANT YOU TWO TO FIGHT, PLEASE!!" tears were streaming down my face as I screamed at them.

Seth looked at me and his expresion changed, he let go of my arm and I sat down on the ground and continued to cry. Seth kept staring at me with a regetful look. He turned away from me and said "I'm sorry…" Then he took off, and Nny knelt down at my side and held me close to him, and I continued to cry into his shirt…

(wow she is really emotional!)

* * *

"Alexia! Alexia!" Johnny was shaking me, trying to wake me up.

I woke to his concerned face and the dream rushed back into my memory… I started to cry he held me close and cradled me until my sobs and become less hysterical.

"Now." he said, "What made you cry like that?" His face was gentle and caring. I told him about my dream, (I left out the beginning and some parts in the middle… I still don't know if he likes me like that…)

He looked and me with sad eyes, "Well, that _is _a good reason to cry." he replied.

I looked at him with a pleading look, "Please just promise me you won't fight with Seth… just promise me…"

He put his finger over my lips, "I promise." Then he leaned in and kissed me. I felt like my heart was going to lurch out of my chest, that's when I realized I loved him… I loved him so much…

He broke the kiss and looked away, "Sorry… I…" I didn't let him finish, I put my arms around his neck and pulled him back and kissed him. He leaned into it more and put his arms around my waist.

"I love you." he said, as he kissed my neck.

"I love you too." I said. I moaned as he bit slightly into my neck. I wanted him so badly, I needed him… I felt his hand on my back pulling me closer to him. We locked in another hungry kiss and he licked my lower lip begging for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues wrested until he suddenly broke the kiss.

"We can't do this here." he said.

I looked up disappointed, "Yeah, I know."

"We can't go to my house." he said, I was going to ask why but I didn't want to waste any time.

"We can't go to my house either." I replied.

"How about a hotel room?" He looked at me with sort of a devilish smile. I was sure my face turned deep red when he said it.

"I don't know… Seth and Jake are probably wondering where I am…" I said sheepishly.

"Oh, come on one night won't kill them." _oh my god!_

"Well…okay I guess." He smiled and we walked to the nearest hotel and booked a room.

I collapsed on the bed. "Well today was interesting…" Nny smiled at me and sat down on the bed beside me.

"You look tired. You can sleep if you want." he said.

I sighed, "That sounds nice…" Before I lost consciousness I read the clock on the wall. _Only 8:00? Wow…_

* * *

Well I am very proud of myself!! Three chapters in one day?! That's unheard of for me! Anyway the offer in what was supposed to be chapter 4 is still standing! I could use some good ideas!! Plz? :'c Wow Alexia is such a whore! DX


	7. Chapter 7: hey guys

HEY GUYS I had to change my story a little… I didn't know how to continue so I just went back and put more drama in!! Anyway those of you who are matt fans, don't worry he won't be lonely forever! XD oh and devon thanx for your reviews! also i'm going to keep the hotel scene, just change it a little k? well i'll post it when i'm finished!!


	8. Chapter 8: Ready for some fun beautiful?

Hey are you guys ready for some action?! OMG I'm soo perverted!! It's pretty short but oh well! REVIEW!!!!! PLZ?! If you don't I will lose interest faster… that means no more chapters!! D,X

(Johnny's point of view, I know it's short…)

I was lying next to Alexia on the hotel bed. She didn't stir when I got up to walk around. I didn't want to sleep… well I never do….

I decided to take a shower. I decided on that mostly for something to do, and the fact that the water at my house in screwed up…

I walked into the bright white bathroom and started the water. Once it was the right temperature I took off my clothes and stepped in. I started thinking of what I would do if Alexia woke up. I smiled at myself, if I was going to lose my virginity tonight, I should try harder at becoming saner. I don't want Alexia to find out what I really am… I want to be with her, and hope, just hope I don't kill Seth in the process…

* * *

(Alexia's point of view, I just find it easier to write this way)

I was dreaming about Johnny again, but this time there was no Seth problem. It was great…

I woke and looked at the clock on the wall… 11:00, wow, again.

I heard a noise, like running water. Then I realized the shower was running. _Who takes showers at 11:00? Well apparently nny does…_

_A shower would be nice… _I decided to take a shower after nny got out. I needed one anyway. The carpet that rapist threw me on smelled like piss.

I heard the water stop and I turned on the TV. Nny walked out with only a towel around his waist… he was paler than I thought…

"Do you want to take a shower?" he asked, could he read my mind or something?

"Sure, your not gonna jump in though, are you?"

He smiled, "Not unless you want me to"

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the bathroom. I closed and locked the door before running the water. I undressed and hopped in the shower. After I washed all the cheap hotel shampoo out of my hair I turned the water off and stepped out. I covered myself with a towel and stepped out of the bathroom.

The next thing I knew I was being held from behind, "You ready to have some fun beautiful?" Johnny asked.

I didn't reply I just let my body go limp and Nny carried me off. He was still in his towel, and after he set me down he took off my towel, then his. My heart was beating fast. He pulled me towards him as we fell to the bed. I felt a bulge pressing on my abdomen; I blushed deeply as he kissed me hungrily. I started biting his neck and he moaned in response. He started sucking on my right breast, oh my god it felt good…

Then he looked at me with a lustful grin, and, for lack of a better word, he fucked me. It hurt at first but after awhile it was pure bliss… Then when the big moment was over I forced Nny off of me and laid there panting. (A/n I know it was short but it's my story get over it!)

"Nny?" I asked, still panting.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too" He kissed me sweetly and pulled the covers over my exhausted body.

"I'm going to wash our clothes so we have something to wear tomorrow." He kissed me again and picked up the clothes.

"Good night." he said.

"Good night" I replied, about a minute later I fell asleep.

* * *

(Alexia's point of view)

When I finally got home Matt attacked me at the door, I fell to the ground and shoved Matt off of me.

"What the hell!!?" I screamed.

"Don't fuss at me! Seth has been worried sick about you!" I froze, _oh shit, this is just great! I kiss Seth, then after Johnny saved me from a rapist we had sex, and now I feel like a total whore! God I'm stupid!_

"Alexia..." I looked at Matt who looked at me with a questioning face. "You were mumbling."

My face turned red and I ran to my room. "SHIT!!! FUCK!!!" I screamed into my pillow, someone could have heard me if they were right outside the door gut I didn't dare.

"Alexia, is that you?" Seth called from outside the door.

"Go away… I want to be alone…" he ignored my request and opened the door.

"Please Alexia, tell me what's wrong."

"Go away…"

"Please…" He sat down on the bed and turned me to face him.

"I can't help unless you tell me what's wrong." I felt the tears in my eyes again and hid my face in his shirt.

"Seth I don't know what to do…" I said in between my sobs. He held me close and kissed my head, and cheek.

"It'll be okay, I promise…" He kissed me sweetly and Nny's face popped into my head… That only made my sobs more hysterical…

"Seth… can you promise me something?" one of his eyebrows rose and I continued, "Promise me… you won't fight with Johnny… Just promise me…"

He sighed and agreed. "Where were you last night?" He asked. _Shit._

"I… was at Danielle's house…" I lied. (Danielle is one of alexia's 'friends')

"Oh, is that so?" Seth scoffed. "Well then I'll just have to give her call then. To thank her for letting you stay the night." He left the room and I grabbed my cell phone luckily I had I plugged in so I could call her. I dialed 414-8463 and the phone started ringing.

* * *

(Johnny's point of view)

**How stupid could you be!! You actually let a girl sneak into your heart!! You know you can't stay with her!! You'll only end up killing her!!**

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" I screamed. Psycho-doughboy had been at this for the past hour. I was getting real sick of it. I could never hurt Alexia… never…

_Nny its great hat you love her, but… you need to be more careful. If she makes you mad… or if there's an incident… *sigh* just be more careful nny._

_**Well I think it's sweet, I actually didn't think you were capable of love Johnny. **_

"I just feel so… normal around her. I don't want to kill, and I don't want to be crazy anymore…" I sat down on my mattress. "I think I'm going to try and sleep tonight…"

Of course this was followed by a simultaneous gasp from all three of my mentors.

* * *

Hey guys! Did you like it?! If you didn't I understand… *sniffle*

Review plz!!!


	9. Chapter 9: Hatred

(Johnny's POV)

Dear Die-ary,

It's been a week since I last saw Alexia … I never actually left town like I said… I couldn't leave her…

It's weird… ever since my fight with Seth… I've been… hesitant in killing people… I almost didn't feed the wall once… Nailbunny says I'm changing… that I'm losing my insanity… I'm happy about that, but… That means Nailbunny won't be able to talk to me anymore…

I put my pen down; I didn't know how to finish my entry.

_Nny, you need to talk to her. _

"I can't… I couldn't face her… not after that…"

_Please Nny, I hate seeing you like this… _

**I think it's for the best, besides if Johnny stays away, Seth lives.**

"I don't want to stay away… but … I don't want to kill Seth either…"

_**Why not? He's the only thing in your way!**_

"If I kill him, Alexia will never speak to me again… I could never live like that…"

No one spoke after that so I stood up and started towards the door.

_Where Nny?_

"For a walk, I need to clear my head."

(Alexia's POV)

I can't take this anymore… I have to see Johnny… I have to tell him….

_Alexia, please listen to me…_

"Shut up! I don't care what you have to say!"

_Alexia……_

I sighed, "Sorry… I'm just in WAY over my head right now…"

_Alexia, please talk to Seth; he has a right to now._

"I can't tell him!... Even if I did what would I say! I can't just say 'Hey Seth remember Johnny? Well, he and I are going to have a baby. What do you think of that?..."

I sighed and stood up. _What are you doing to do then?_

"Now?... Now I'm going to talk to Matt… I might be throwing up soon… and I need a plan… I'll say I have a stomach bug… just until I tell Seth…"

_Maybe you should just rest, you look tired._

"No I just need some time alone." I left my room and walked into the kitchen. Matt was there standing ion the doorway to the outside with a cigarette in his hand.

"I thought you quit."

He smirked, "I just really needed it."

I walked over and stole the cigarette. I too had recently quit, but I wasn't going to start again now. I took the cigarette outside and stepped on the burning end.

"Did you use the pregnancy test I gave you?" Matt asked.

"…Yeah…"

"And?"

"…it was positive…" I couldn't speak; I couldn't make a single sound.

I felt a tear fall from my eye. Matt put his arms around me to comfort me. The tears did fall, but no sound ever escaped my lips. Matt let me go and brushed some hair out of my face. "It's going to be okay." he said.

Then Seth walked in, I tried to wipe the tears away, but I wasn't fast enough.

"Hey guys… Alexia what's wrong?"

"Nothing… I just…"

Matt leaned ion and whispered in my ear, "Please Alexia, just tell him."

I whispered back, "I can't! What would I say?!"

"If you don't I will."

"Then you tell him… I'm going to my room, don't bother me…"

I walked back to my bed room, _Hey, did you tell Seth?_

"No I told Matt to… I think that's best…"

_Well at least you don't have to hide it._

"Yeah…"

(Matt's POV)

Well……. that was…… awkward…….

Do you have any idea how weird it is to tell your best friend that the girl he's in love with is pregnant with some other guy!? I didn't think so!

Well he did take it better than I thought… He didn't explode into a blind rage… He did walk off without saying anything… well he mumbled something, but I couldn't tell what it was…..

* * *

(Alexia's POV)

Okay, I don't feel any better…. I don't have to hide from Seth any more, but…..

God! Why is this so hard!?

I walked out into the living room and sat down on the couch. Of course Matt was there playing his halo game.

He looked at me and shook his head, "I can't believe you made me do that…"

I laughed, "You offered."

"I wasn't being serious!"

"I know. I just like to torture you."

He laughed and returned his focus to his mindless game. He was always playing something, on Xbox or on his DS. He used to smoke A LOT, but he and I quit as a new years resolution. Well except for the fact he was smoking earlier….

Seth walked in right when I was sort of finding an interest in his game. "Alexia, can I talk to you… alone?"

I looked at Matt with a worried look. He shrugged and continued his game. I swallowed hard, stood up and followed Seth outside. Once we were out of Matt's ear shot he started talking.

"So… you're pregnant…"

I glared at him, "Yeah… and?"

"Well I just want to know how the hell it happened."

"Did you pay attention in health class at all?"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

"So how did it happen?"

"Well after I left the hospital… I went for a run… I got lost…my phone was dead… some guy started chasing me… he grabbed me and pulled me into a building… and, well…"

"Unbelievable"

"Look, I'm not asking for your approval, I just wanted you to know what happened"

"Then tell me the rest."

"Well, I screamed as loud as I could… Nny heard me… I don't really know what happened after that because the other guy hit me over the head with something… anyway I woke up in Nny's arms and… well… we kinda decided to rent a hotel room…"

"You really expect me to believe that?!"

"I don't care if you believe me or not! That's what happened!"

"I just find it a little hard to believe."

"God, Seth! Why are you being so difficult?!!"

"I'm not being difficult! It's… It's just…."

"It's just what!?"

"It's just the fact that you did all this and didn't tell me!"

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would over-react like this!"

"I'm not over-reacting!"

"SHUT UP!!! God Seth!! I wanted to tell you, I really did!! But I couldn't face you!! I knew you would be like this!!"

The tears were falling again. My words sounded more and more like sobs. Seth gritted his teeth and turned back towards the house. I didn't follow him, I stood were I was.

"I hate you." Before Seth could turn around to reply, I took off; running into the woods. I thought I heard Seth call my name, but I didn't care.

I ran until I could barely see what was in front of me. It reminded me of my night with Nny just before the rapist chased me… except that time I wasn't crying my eyes out… I stopped running and bent over my knees panting. Soon my pants turned to sobs and I sat down on a rock and cried.

* * *

(Johnny's POV)

I don't know how long I've been walking… I told nailbunny I had to clear my head… 'Course, that's impossible. I can't stop thinking about Alexia…

In truth, I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I had wondered. I had no idea where I was…

I was in the woods somewhere... and… for some reason… I could've sworn I could hear crying… at first I just ignored it, but I guess I must have been walking towards what ever was making that sound because it got louder and louder.

My curiosity got the better of me and I took very careful steps. When I could see the out line of a figure I also saw some color, despite the darkness. I saw purple and black… my heart skipped a beat. _Alexia?_

My heart rate sped up and my thoughts were everywhere. I couldn't focus…

The next thing I knew, I had snuck up beside her and sat down on the rock she had sat on.

I said, "What's the matter my love?"

She turned suddenly and gasped, then just started at me.

"Nny?" she asked, "Is it really you?"

I felt a knot forming in my stomach… I didn't know she would miss me so much… So much that if she saw me, she wouldn't be sure if it was a dream or not…

I put my arms around her and held her close, "Yes, it's me." For the first time in forever I thought I was going to cry. She finally came to her senses and she smiled.

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too…" she leaned into me, and I moved her so that she was sitting on my lap.

She sighed, "Nny?"

"Hhhmmm?"

"Do you love me?" I was shocked by her words.

"Of course I do." I kissed her, and I felt one of her tears fall on my cheek.

"There's something you need to know…" I turned her so I could look at her face.

"What?"

"…… Remember the hotel?" she was about to cry. I pulled her in, and kissed her head.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Nny……. I'm pregnant….." I blinked.

"What?"

"Oh, please don't be upset…"

I kissed her and held her, and for a long moment I didn't break the kiss. When we finally parted I said, "Now why would I be upset, I love you, and I will always love you."

We kissed again and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so glad…" she said.

I looked at her and smiled, "What?"

"It's just…… Seth took it really hard…."

I sighed, "You told Seth?"

"Actually that's one of the reasons I was crying… and the reason I'm out here in the middle of nowhere…"

I tensed; I had to tell her, "Alexia."

"Yeah?"

"You promise too love me no matter what?"

She looked at me, she must have noticed how tense I was, "Of course Nny."

I breathed shakily I tried to talk but, the words didn't come.

"Nny." She looked into my eyes. "Tell me."

"I…. I… I've… God why is this so hard!"

"Just tell me please Nny."

"I. have. killed. people."

* * *

OMG!!!! How will she react?!!?!?!?!!? Read the next chapter to find out!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Confessions

(Alexia's POV)

Johnny pushed me off his lap and stood up. I paused; I didn't know what to think.

"What do you mean 'kill people'?"

He shook his head, "I mean I kill people."

"….okay."

"Okay?"

I stood up and took his hand. "I don't care, I still love you."

"How can you still love me?" his eyes were full of tears.

"Because, you haven't changed; you're still the Johnny I knew ten minutes ago."

He still didn't look at me. I rapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He rapped his arms around my waist and held me tight. I kissed him and we stated walking, we didn't know where…

He smiled at me, "So, no more secrets."

I smiled back, "Okay... This could take awhile."

We walked for what seemed like hours, I told him everything, and I mean everything…

I told him about my brother, my mom, the fire…

Then he told me about the house, the wall, and his… 'friends'.

"Well, there's Nailbunny, Psycho-Doughboy, and Mr. Eff. They talk to me… did I mention I'm skitsofrenic?"

"No… doesn't that mean you have like, personality problems?"

"Yes, but the correct definition is abnormalities in the perception or expression of reality. It most commonly manifests as auditory hallucinations, paranoid or bizarre delusions, or disorganized speech and thinking with significant social or occupational dysfunction."

"hhmm… sounds like you." I smirked. He elbowed me and we kept walking.

"I think I see light up ahead." He said, I looked in the direction he was pointing to. There was a small sparkle of light inbetween some tree branches.

"Maybe it's a street light." I suggested.

"Only one way to find out." We walked towards the light and me being the total klutz I that I am, I tripped on a stick and scrapped my palms trying to catch myself.

Nny helped me up, "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I am not good with walking in the dark."

"Then I'll carry you. " Before I could protest, he picked me up and carried me bridal style out of the trees.

"Huh, you were right, it was a street light." He set me down on the concrete and I looked around.

"I know this street." I said.

"This is the street we walked together on the day we met." He gave my hand a squeeze.

"That means my house isn't far from here." I said.

Nny frowned, "Do we have to go there?"

"Yes, we do Nny, Matt's probably worried sick."

"Matt?"

"He's been helping me the last couple days; he's always been the older brother I never got to keep."

He paused, "Fine… but can you help me with something?"

"What?"

He started walking, pulling me with him, "Could you help me burn my house down?"

I gasped.

* * *

An hour later we were in front of Johnny's house. We both had two gallon containers of gasoline. Nny told me to spread mine around the outside of the house.

"I don't want you to go inside. Promise me, if something happens, you will not go into that house." his voice sounded threatening.

I gulped, "I promise."

A second later he was in the house and I was splashing gas all over the outside walls of the house.

_What the hell am I doing?! I could seriously die doing this! Well then again I could have died the second I met Johnny… the world works in mysterious ways… _

Then I heard my ringtone. I picked my phone up and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Alexia!" It was Nny. "Light the match!"

"What?! No! Your still inside!" I could hear thrashing and struggling.

"What's going on?!?"

"Alexia, light the fucking match!!"

"No!" _I am going to die…_ I ran into the house. I heard Nny struggling and cursing at something. I found him at the top of some stairs on the floor clawing at the ground.

He was covered in cuts and blood. I ran to him and pulled him up.

"Alexia! Get out of here!" he screamed.

"No! Not without you!" then I saw what was trying to pull him down the stairs. There were tentacles pulling at his legs, I saw what looked like a huge mouth with razor teeth at the bottom of the stairs. My eyes went wide.

I spotted a knife on the ground and picked it up. I sliced clean threw the monster's appendages. I heard the most horrifying scream.

Nny stood up and gabbed my hand and we started running towards the door. I took the box of matches out of my pocket, and lit one. When we were finally out the door I threw the match in the house. It caught the gas and the whole place went up in flames.

I looked at Nny and he looked at me, "Thank you." He said.

I jumped at him and threw my arms around him. "I'm so glad you're okay." I was about to cry again…

"Thanks to you, Alexia." We kissed and started walking back to my house.

When we got to the door Nny stumbled slightly. "I feel light headed…" He fell and that's when I noticed the trail of blood behind us.

I opened the door and screamed, "MATT!!!" He came running and saw the passed out Nny.

"What the hell happened?!!" he asked.

"Long story, not enough time." I said "Do you still have those blood bags you stole from the hospital?"

"Yeah why?"

"He lost a lot of blood. I need my sewing kit too, and hurry!" Matt sped off and I put Nny on the couch.

* * *

There was a large, deep cut across his chest. I had to stitch it up, I had been taught how to do stitches, but I wasn't perfect.

I had to bandage his legs too. They were really cut up from that monster thing pulling at them.

Nny never stirred, he's beautiful when he sleeps…

* * *

(Johnny's POV)

I must have fallen asleep… I felt… good… I felt like I was finally free… all thoughts were gone… there was just me and my beautiful Alexia…

I woke to find Alexia putting a dressing on the chest wound I got trying to fight that demon. Suddenly all the pain rushed back and I hissed. Alexia stopped her work at looked at me.

"Hey, you lost a lot of blood, and you were really scratched up."

I winced as she finished with the dressing on my chest. She ran her hand along the bandage and kissed it. Then she sat down beside me and nuzzled my neck.

"You should sleep some more, give yourself a break." She took my hand and squeezed it.

_Sleep… that sounded nice…_

* * *

Hey guys!!! The next chapter will be the last… I know it's sad…

REVIEW!!! Please? D'X


	11. Chapter 11: Seth's got issues

Hey peoples!!! Sorry it took me so long to update, I got grounded from the computer… I know it's sad…. I got through it! Anyway this is the last chapter, please don't cry… all good things must come to an end. Oh yeah and who ever reviewed my story that was begging me not to stop I am sorry but I can't continue for too long… again I apologize for cutting the story off but I had to. {asplundh}

* * *

(Alexia's POV)

I sat in my chair watching the match with anticipation. Matt and Johnny were having a staring contest. I was the judge.

Wow, two whole minutes have gone by and neither one of them has blinked yet. Wait, wait for it…. Ha! Matt blinked! Nny wins!

"I demand a rematch! Something got in my eye!"

"No rematch, you pay for lunch." Nny scoffed.

"Okay where do you guys want to eat?"

"McDonalds!" said Nny

"No, Applebees!" Matt protested.

"I say Wendy's"

Nny and Matt looked at me and then to each other.

"Sure, Wendy's works."

Then Seth walked in, "I think I'm gonna stay home. I don't feel good."

"Oh come on Seth, you've been moping around all week!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I don't want to go okay?"

"Fine, we'll bring you something back."

We walked out the door and got in the Honda SUV. Matt sat in the driver's seat and Nny and I sat in the back.

"Nny?"

"What?"

"I'm worried about Seth. He's been really depressed lately."

He sighed, "I think there's something wrong with him."

I raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, as you already k now I don't sleep much. I was walking in the wall way for a while and I think Seth was talking in his sleep. He kept saying stuff like, 'I'll do it.' 'Why him?' 'I can't stand it.' And some random things like 'Fucking shit muffins.' 'The death of her.' and 'Fucking Aliens.' I was pretty creeped out."

"………well, okay….. That's pretty creepy."

Matt pulled into Wendy's and we went inside. I got the number 10 chicken nugget meal, Matt got the kids meal (for the toy,) and Nny just got a frosty.

"There are no napkins at the condiment island." Nny said.

"Well you're just going to have to live with frosty on your shirt." Matt replied.

"Did you get Seth's chicken sandwich like I told you?" I asked Matt.

"……. I'll be right back."

"Come on Nny lets go to the car."

"K"

I sat next to Nny in the back seat of the car, I felt sorry for Seth. I'm the one who's hurting him. I should talk to him…… well, that might not be a good idea… Sigh…

Nny put his arm around me, "Thinking about Seth?"

"Yeah, it's my fault he's so upset."

"Don't say that, if he was mentally stable he would have moved on by now. He would have figured out there's nothing he can do."

"I guess so… I think my phone just vibrated." I picked up my phone, it was Matt calling me.

"Matt, why are you calling me? We're outside in the car."

"Yeah… about that…. I have to wash stuff for half an hour."

"What!? Why!?"

"I cussed out the cashier."

"…..WHY?!"

"He called me a fag."

"Again, WHY?!

"Because… I'm wearing one of your shirts."

"I knew it!! I told you not the wear my stuff!"

"Well anyway, are you guys good for half an hour?"

"Yeah I guess, just hurry okay, and don't cuss any more people out." I hung up.

"Your phone is really loud you know that?"

"So you heard?"

"Yeah, half an hour." He smiled at me.

"Jeeze Nny! Not in the car! Matt would kill me!"

"Fine, can I just kiss you then?"

"I don't know _can_ you?" I smirked.

He kissed me and his hand was on the back of my head. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. Our tongues wrestled for a while then I realized something that made me grin.

I pulled away from him and smirked, "I thought you didn't like to _touch_ people."

He pulled me into his chest and smiled, "I wouldn't call you a person."

"Then what _would_ you call me?"

"An angel."

"Shut up."

"I mean that."

"I know…" I lay my head on his shoulder, "I love you."

"I love you too." He lifted his head, "Do you hear a motorcycle?"

"Yeah, you don't think…"

We looked out the car's window, there was a big black motorcycle parked in front of Wendy's, and Seth was on it.

"He's going inside, should we leave?" Nny asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well he's walking towards the car."

"Okay, we should at least see what he has to say." Johnny and I stepped out of the car to talk to Seth. I tried as best as I could to stay calm but my mind was going through so many possibilities. What if they get in another fight, what if Seth decides to leave, what if one of them goes completely psychopathic and kills all three of us… plus Matt maybe. Then again he could just want to have a talk… no the Seth I know would have waited until we got home for just a talk, this was something else.

"What is it Seth?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you guys and I decided it couldn't wait."

Paranoia set in, "Then what is it?"

"I just wanted to get a few things strait, but not here. I was hoping we could talk in a more private place."

"You couldn't wait until we got home?"

"No, then Matt would have been there."

"Well we could go home now and you can leave your motorcycle for Matt to ride back."

"Okay, who's driving?"

"You. I can't drive, and neither can Nny. Well he could but he doesn't have a license."

"Johnny drove without a license?"

"On several occasions actually." Johnny stated.

* * *

(Johnny's POV)

Something isn't right here… I can't figure out what it is but…. *sigh* I just hope this will end with all three of us still able to walk… or breathe for that matter…

"Let's talk down stairs" said Seth as he motioned toward the door.

It was dark. There was only one light bulb and it kept flickering. The whole basement smelled like…. um…. old basement? Seth walked into the middle of the room and looked back at us.

"There's something that's been bothering me lately. But I'm not sure how to put it…"

I looked at his face; in the dim light I could see a peculiar expression on it. He looked… happy? Why is he smiling? Okay this just got scary.

"I can't figure out why I can't just let this go" he said. "I keep trying to convince myself otherwise but, I keep finding myself at the same solution."

He jumped towards us, I pulled Alexia behind me but it wasn't enough. He hit me in the head with something and I blacked out. I'm in deep shit.

* * *

"Nny! Nny! Oh Nny please, wake up."

I shook my head and opened my eyes. I was my hands were tied behind my back to Alexia's and my feet were tied in front of me.

"Alexia what happened?"

"I'm not sure, Seth knocked both of us out and I don't know where we are now." Yep, deep shit…

"Don't be scared, I'll figure out a way."

"I'm not scared, just… sad."

"Why?"

"I didn't think Seth would do something like this."

"He does have some anger issues."

"Yes, but he has never done something this desperate!"

"Do you think you could pull the knife out of my left boot?" I said as I moved my feet towards her.

"Yeah… hold on… got it… You keep a knife in your boot?"

"Why shouldn't I?" She shrugged and handed me the knife.

I started cutting into her restraints when I heard Seth enter the room but my back was towards the door. "Oh, so you're awake." He said, "Good I wanted to talk to you."

"Seth what is this!? What are you doing!?" Alexia cried.

Seth replied, "Well first I'm going to tell you the truth about my past."

Alexia shifted, "What do you mean _the truth_?! Are you saying that what you told Matt and I was a lie!?"

"Not a lie, just the edited story. All the things I told you were true, I just felt out a few details." He turned and sat down on a box, I could see him now. "You see, as I told you, my parents were killed when I was nine. What I didn't tell you was that I was the one who killed them."

I heard Alexia gasp and suppress a cry, "Seth… why are you telling us this?"

"Because I feel like I should tell you, I've been hiding it for so long."

Alexia was silent. I wanted to comfort her but I didn't quite know what was going through Seth's mind. I couldn't risk Alexia or I getting hurt.

Seth continued, "I was also arrested and put under investigation for the murder of my old math tutor Mr. Samson. I was cleared after two weeks of surveillance, but I did kill him. I put a whole bottle of sleeping pills in his coffee. I thought it was kind of ironic."

Alexia was shaking, I kept working on her restraints, every once in a while holding her hand for a few seconds. This is bad, really bad.

"Seth where are we?" Alexia questioned.

"Oh, if I tell you it'll ruin the surprise."

"What surprise."

"Like I said it's a surprise."

I cut through the rope holding Alexia, but I squeezed her hand to make sure she stayed. I started cutting into my restraints and Alexia kept Seth talking.

"Why did you kill them Seth?"

He breathed a heavy sigh before he answered, "Frankly, I not very sure… I felt like I wanted to but… I don't know."

"So you made your tutor overdose, but what about your parents?"

"Oh them… well, I burned them alive."

Alexia winced; she had had issues with fire ever since she tried to burn her room down. She wasn't killed but two firefighters died trying to get to her, she never got over it… that was one of the many things she told me that night in the woods.

"Seth…" her voice was shaky, "Why are you telling us this..."

"Because I figured that since the only solution for my current problem that would cause the least amount of emotional pain for all of us…" he didn't finish.

"Seth what is it?"

"The only solution I could come to was to kill you two, and then kill myself."

My eyes went wide. I stared at Seth, "What!?"

"You heard me."

"This is crazy Seth! You don't have to do this!"

Seth stood up and moved in front of me, his face emotionless. He pulled out a blade and jabbed it into my leg. I screamed in agony as I heard Seth say, "I think I do." He pulled the blade out of my leg as I hissed with pain.

_Shit! Now I'm going to bleed to death and there's no monster demon to keep that from happening!! _I screamed in my head.

"Seth please!! What about Matt!! How is he going to react when he finds out we're all dead!! He'll have no one!! Please Seth there must be another way!!!" Alexia screamed.

Seth looked at the floor, "No, this is the only way…"

I gulped and finally got the knife threw the rope holding my hands. Despite the agonizing wound in my leg, I jumped up and tackled Seth to the ground with my blade at his throat.

"Nny please don't kill him!"

"Why! He kidnapped us and stabbed my fucking leg!"

"Nny…" Alexia had walked behind me and put her hand on my shoulder. "Please…"

I looked at her, "……….Fine" I said as I got off Seth and started limping towards the door with her.

"…………… (heavy breathing)…..………… no……. this was no how it was supposed to happen!" I heard Seth scream as he ran after me with the knife in his hand.

I turned around and put my hands out to stop him… I had forgotten I had my blade in my hand…

Seth looked at the knife in his gut and then at me, "You… take care of Alexia…" he slumped to the floor.

I was shaking; I couldn't believe what had just happened. I killed Seth… the one thing I swore I would never do, and it had happened in just a few seconds…

Alexia put hr hand on my shoulder, "There's nothing else we could have done. Let's go."

I limped alongside Alexia with my arm around her shoulder. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Nny, we'll be at the hospital in a minute" Alexia said from the front seat.

"Alexia, you never told me. Is it a boy or a girl?"

She smiled, tears pooling in her eyes, "It's a boy Nny."

* * *

ALRIGHT!!!! I'LL MAK ON MORE CHAPTR BUT THAT'S IT YOU HEAR ME! Oh yeah I NEED NAMES!!!! HURRY BEFORE I WRITE TH NEXT CHAPTER!!!

Review please! Think of the children!! DX!!


	12. Chapter 12: Stupid doctors

Hey guys!!!!! Yeah this will be the last chapter… I'm sorry but it must end… well then ON WITH THE STORY!!! Btw my e key is all jacked up so I might miss a few e's here and there.

* * *

(Alexia's POV)

I leaned over the toilet puking my guts out, being pregnant sucks! I heard a knock on the door, "What?"

"Can I come in?" it was Nny.

"No." I didn't want him in here; I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Well, we're going to be late."

"I think I'm good for now." I said standing up and washing out my mouth.

"The doorbell just rang, I'll see if it's Danielle."

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked down stairs. It had been two months since Seth died… We were all going to the going to the funeral today…

"Hey!" I heard Danielle exclaim before she nearly crushed me in a hug.

"Hey. Oh! I forgot you haven't met Matt!" I introduced the two and they seemed to like each other, oh boy…

The funeral was short; us four, well five were the only ones there. I felt bad for Seth… everyone was wearing black and I felt like I was gonna be sick again.

"Are you okay?" Nny asked.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Why?" …………………. WHY!?

I looked at him with my, _you dumbass_,look. Then he gasped and looked away embarrassed, "Oh, sorry."

God! My symptoms keep getting worse! It's only been four months and my stomach is already getting huge! Urrghh!!! *sigh* No I have to be morning for Seth, not my fat belly.

* * *

(Five months of puking, getting fatter and violent mood swings later!!!)

Nny, Danielle and I were in the den (TV room) watching NCIS.

NCIS is an awesome show. I love Abby! Maguey is awesome too. Uuuuurrrrrrgrggggg……. I feel like crap. My stomach is so huge! I'm about three weeks from my due date… I'm pretty freaked. I've pretty much been through hell the past couple months, but having Matt and Nny around helps a lot.

I laid my head on Nny's shoulder and he leaned his head on mine. Our fingers were laced together on the couch.

"Danielle, could you see what's taking Matt so long?"

"Sure." She hopped off the smaller couch on the other side of the den and walked out the door.

A few minutes later Johnny asked me, "You tired?"

"Yeah." Matt has supposed to be getting me some Morton for my head.

"I'm gonna go check on Matt and Danielle."

"Okay do you want me to come?"

"Nah, I got it." I was not expecting what I saw when I walked in the kitchen.

Danielle was up on top of a counter with her arms around Matt's shoulders, while Matt had her pressed to him and was kissing her roughly.

I said "Ahem!" and they immediately parted.

Both of their faces were deep red and Danielle was slightly laughing. "Sorry Alexia, We got a little carried away…" Matt said

"I'll say."

"Here's your Morton."

"Thanks. Why didn't you tell me?"

"……I don't know."

Danielle was off the counter standing next to Matt, "I just thought you might feel awkward, I mean…"

"No, it's okay. I was just curious. Do you guys need a minute?"

"No, let's go back to the den."

That's when it happened, bad day to wear the dress Matt got me. The pain was bad I bent over and clutched my swollen belly. "I think my water just broke." I said.

Matt called for Nny and we were all heading to the car.

"I thought we had three more weeks!" Nny exclaimed.

"Well apparently not!" I yelled. The pain was horrible!

* * *

Ten minutes later we were at the hospital and I was racing down the hallway to a room. Nny was at my side holding my hand which I was gripping with so much strength I heard him hiss with pain.

I remember screaming at the doctor and the nurses. I screamed at Nny once too, but he just smiled and held my hand. Matt got me some water for my throat and Danielle was trying to read a magazine, (two hours of nothing but screaming can get boring.)

When I was far along enough to start pushing the pain was so bad I was screaming bloody murder.

"Push!" the doctor said. I did, OW!!

"Push!" "Ooowww!!!!"

"Push!"

(Several minutes later)

"Push!" "I AM PUSHING!!!"

"I see the head, one more push!" I pushed and the pain shot to my brain making me scream again.

I heard crying, and I sighed in relief. "It's a girl!" said the doctor.

Wait… What!!!??? I was supposed to have a boy, we didn't plan for this!

Well, today went more interestingly than I expected.

The pain stopped and I collapsed on the bed.

Nny was stroking my hair, looking at me. I could see the tears in his eyes. "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too."

The nurse handed me my baby. "She's so small."

"She was born three weeks early what do you expect?" Matt said looking at the newborn.

"Well, I think she's adorable!" Danielle said.

"She's perfect, just like you." Nny whispered in my ear.

"Shut up." I said jokingly before I kissed him. "I'm tired. Someone take the baby." I said. Before I fell asleep I thought… what was that name… Xanadu!! (Pronunciation: Zanadew) Different, bold and cute, perfect…

* * *

(Johnny's POV)

I sat down on the couch in the hospital room. Everyone was asleep except me.

I sat there holding my daughter, Xanadu, I can see why Alexia picked that name, it's beautiful… I can't describe the overwhelming emotion I felt. I couldn't believe I could make something so beautiful… _My _daughter…

She hadn't opened her eyes yet, and the doctor said we could take her home when Alexia can get back on her feet.

Xanadu yawned and squirmed a little before falling back into deep sleep.

…_My _daughter… I lifted her up and held her close to me and whispered in her ear, "I promise to never let anything happen to you, ever so long as I live and breathe."

* * *

(Narrator)

So many things could have happened that would've changed the whole out come of this story. As Shakespeare would say, "Twas Fate's Dart that brought two loves together, from two separate worlds, to becoming one."

* * *

THE END!!!!! I know it's sad but now I have to work on my other story, The Housekeeper, also about JTHM but Squee is WAY more involved in that one, anyway just so you know, Nny and Alexia will live long happy lives together with Xanadu, don't you just love that name!? Nny proposed to Alexia a month before Xanadu was born (of course she said yes), and Xanadu was born on April 5th. Matt and Danielle have two kids later and also live long happy lives together! Peace! Review!!! !) c!


End file.
